


假戏真做

by Surianika



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Adult Film, Happy St. Valentines Day, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:33:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29414172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Surianika/pseuds/Surianika
Summary: 弗朗西斯是西欧二十年来最好的色情片男演员，路德维希是误打误撞刚入行的新人。
Relationships: France/Germany (Hetalia)
Kudos: 15





	假戏真做

**Author's Note:**

> *GV男优paro，法独  
> *脏话，dirty talk，总之不讲人话预警

大凡经济普遍不景气时，色情业将独领风骚，这已然成为一条最为普及的经济学真理。从上周四开始，路德维希•贝什米特加入了领失业救济金的大军。他从办公室拿回家中的私人物品甚至装不满一个手提纸箱——这恐怕就是单身汉的悲哀。优先被安排出差，优先被放进裁员考虑名单，以及被裁后只能从公司带走自己的咖啡杯和一盆绿植。其实救济金非常可观，他的存款也十分富足，失业本来根本不会是什么问题，甚至可以“把它当作你在放带薪长假，阿西”，他的哥哥基尔伯特如是说。但是路德维希礼貌拒绝了他哥哥提议让他来泰国芭提雅海滩上一边穿着沙滩裤晒太阳一边喝几杯新加坡司令的邀请，并再三表示他这辈子真的都不想体验骑大象是什么感受。  
挂上电话后，路德维希回想起了那条经济学真理。他陷在起居室的沙发椅里思考了片刻，腾地像被发射了出去一样站起身，在屋子里来回踱步两圈，下定决心从矮柜抽屉里的名片盒中取出其中一张，重新将身体砸回沙发上拿起手机，给一个偶然认识的荷兰朋友打电话。  
电话才响了一声就被迅速接起了。路德维希赶紧道：  
“你好，霍兰德？以防万一我还是想和你确认一下你是否记得我，我是贝什米特，我们在你妹妹的华夫饼派对上见过一……”  
“是的，我记得你，贝什米特。有什么事你可以说了。”霍兰德直接打断他。他的声音有一瞬间的变化，路德维希猜测他刚刚从嘴里抽出一根烟卷。  
“我在想……你的事务所最近是否需要一些短期工？我指的是类似场记、后勤一类的职位，啊，摄影助理我应该也能做一点……”  
路德维希舔了舔嘴唇。下意识的，因为紧张。霍兰德是阿姆斯特丹一家演艺事务所的合伙人之一，路德维希猜他或许会有些这方面的招聘需求。毕竟，经济学真理，嗯。  
“你为什么问这个？”  
“我最近失业了，而且我觉得我最好找个活干，而不是在家闲着。”路德维希很坦诚。  
“那就去找个新工作。”  
路德维希猜测霍兰德的潜台词是“别来烦我”。这意味着他手上可能确实有活干，只是交给路德维希来做让他怎么看都像是赔本买卖。  
“我会的！我只是想先在过渡期找点事情做……因为你知道我学的是法语文学，现在找工作没那么容易。”  
“你说得对，3000欧。”  
“3000欧什么？”  
霍兰德清晰地叹一口气。  
“中介费和押金。你不会指望我们对随随便便就入行的新人一点防备也没有吧。”  
“我以为在现代社会我们有合同？”  
“对。而且现代社会也赋予了我们和愿意出这笔钱的人签兼职合同的权利。你应该不难想象如果我们不设这个门槛，会有多少想看免费色情片同时又想挣点零花钱的人来片场对着我们昂贵的反光板和摄影器材打手冲吧。”  
他说的有理。路德维希开始无奈地打开钱包，检视自己的存款。他把手机搁在茶几上，开了免提。对霍兰德来说他着实有一段时间没有开口，荷兰人打破沉默，提出另一个主意：  
“——但我们确实也有不需要押金的岗位。打板和买矿泉水只需要你有手，但演员是万里挑一。我对你长什么样还有点印象，贝什米特。如果你希望，我们的会计甚至还能给你报销你来阿姆斯特丹的往返火车票。”  
路德维希感觉自己的心脏漏跳了一拍：“E、Entschuldigung？”他险些忘了他现在应该说英语。“你是指，我来演吗？——成人电影。”  
“不是不可能。你的阴茎长度、直径和射精前持续勃起的时间长度是多少？无意冒犯，有阳痿或者任何能通过性传播的传染病——”  
荷兰人公事公办，职业化地礼貌询问着，但却足以把路德维希吓得扑向茶几，慌乱地啪啪拍打着手机屏幕胡乱关上免提，重新用听筒接听。他住的是栋老公寓，晚上10点后洗澡都能招来愤怒的邻居敲门。这一刻路德维希真的无比希望他的左邻右舍所有人都拖家带口地在星期日这天上教堂去了。德国人，不要忘记了你们的天主教传统！此时此刻他非常想像一个保守主义者那样站起来振臂高呼。  
“我，呃，我，我，我真的认为自己需要考虑一下，我没做过爱——不，我是说，从三年前开始就没有过了，我和我上一任女友那时分的手，所以我，呃——”  
“很高兴知道你离我的妹妹一直很远。不用那么紧张，如果你答应了，而且体检也没有问题，你的搭档会是个男演员，不关任何女人的事。”  
“我应该不紧张吗，霍兰德？！我是直的！”路德维希几乎要叫出声来了。邻居、邻居。他努力压抑下来，捂住自己的嘴。  
“很多人都是，这只不过是份工作而已。”在路德维希看不见的地方，霍兰德一定耸了耸肩，“抽空去诊所做个体检，把报告发我，然后我给你买火车票。或者直接给我三千欧，你看着办吧。”

阿姆斯特丹火车站是一栋漂亮的红色建筑，有着天蓝色的穹顶。在站前广场边就是宽阔的运河。路德维希忐忑不安地翻阅着手中的旅行手册，在这里上了一艘公共汽船。霍兰德给他安排了住宿，晚餐就在酒店大堂，他现在正要往那里去。酒店很舒适，一进门后灯光自然开启，墙上的虚拟壁炉在同一时间自动开启燃烧，给人一种温馨好客的氛围。但路德维希无心往那张一看就很舒服的大床上挺身一倒，他只想放下行李就跑，因为他现在看到床就头皮发麻——他的体检结果很顺利，这意味着他明天中午就可以开始工作了。来之前，霍兰德给他发过一个文档，里面有剧本。所以他已经知道大致的剧情和情况：简而言之，明天下午他就会和一个法国男人在一张非常类似这张大床的床上做至少四个小时的爱，他们的床边将围满十来号人和一打收音录像设备。路德维希已经想开始跑了，如果霍兰德给他的合同上的违约金数目能少两个零的话。  
他换了身衣服重新下到大堂，一个戴着围巾的荷兰男人正站在那儿抽着烟斗等他。  
“晚上好，霍兰德。”路德维希有气无力地伸了伸手，“感谢你给我订了这家酒店，我很喜欢。”  
“不客气，费用最终会从你的片酬里扣除的。”霍兰德友善地拍了拍他的肩。他带着路德维希走下两级阶梯，来到大堂西翼的餐厅。霍兰德引着路德维希走向高峰期这里唯一一张还空着两个位子的桌子，路德维希跟在他身后，小心翼翼地避开一份从他身边经过的托盘上的红菜汤，低声问道：“我们需要和别人拼桌？”  
“你在说什么？那是弗朗西斯•波诺弗瓦，你明天的搭档。旁边是他自出道以来的经纪人，安东尼奥•费尔南德斯•卡里埃多。”霍兰德用像看不会做四则运算的高中生的眼神看着他。  
“我们要和他们共进晚餐？！你从来没跟我说过我们要和他们共进晚餐！”路德维希大惊失色。  
“你看过波诺弗瓦以前的作品吗？”  
“我从来不在pornhub的搜索框里输入white male blond gay这种关键词……或者brown male，哪个是波诺弗瓦？”  
一队穿着小皮鞋的圣歌队儿童跑过他们身前，让霍兰德有时间得以继续游刃有余地同完全不懂状况的路德维希解释下去：  
“那个正在吻女侍应手的是波诺弗瓦。他是西欧近二十年以来最受欢迎的色情男影星，所以他在确定合作前有资格亲自看一眼对手演员，如果他不满意，我们这种事务所只能换人。你猜你为什么会有这个机会？你是他这次见的第二十个肌肉男。所以快回忆一下你的餐桌礼仪吧，否则你明天早上就可以坐火车回柏林了。”  
“而且我的房钱依然需要我自己付？”  
“而且你的房钱依然需要你自己付。”  
路德维希捏紧了拳头，以防自己会情不自禁从身后用力扯霍兰德的围巾把他勒死。他们俩终于像没有摩西帮忙分开红海的犹太人那样从人群中挤了出来，来到桌边。安东尼奥看了他们一眼，赶忙站起身，系上西装的一粒纽扣，同霍兰德握手。路德维希赶紧伸出自己的右手：“很高兴见到您，波诺弗瓦先生。”  
弗朗西斯依然坐着没动，他微笑着，指间还夹着一颗烟，轻轻眨了一下自己的眼睛，摇了摇头。  
“Sorry. No English.”  
弗朗西斯看着不会超过30岁，很难想象像他这个年纪的法国年轻人一句英语都不会说。但他那浓厚的几乎快要沁出波尔多红酒的口音又显得很有说服力。不过路德维希几乎要大松一口气了——如果之前十九位都只是因为这样的原因而不幸被撤的话。他继续伸着手。  
“Pas de souci, on peut parler en français si vous voulez.（没关系，如果您想的话我们可以说法语。）”  
“噢。”弗朗西斯的目光终于开始长久地落在路德维希的身上。他把手中的烟摁灭在烟灰缸里，站起身来，握住路德维希的手，“我也很高兴见到您，贝什米特先生。这里的开胃菜醋汁芦笋很不错，我推荐您可以试一试。”  
“那么我一会就要这个了。我之前看过您的很多作品，波诺弗瓦先生。所以我坚信您的品味不会出错。”  
他们终于纷纷落座了。侍应生把咖啡杯撤走，空出桌子来准备上菜。路德维希脸不红心不跳地说起恭维话，霍兰德看了他一眼。  
“真的吗？您看了哪些？”弗朗西斯双手交叠，手肘撑在桌上，鼻尖贴着他的手，从手背上只露出半张脸和探询的眼睛。  
“呃……”前菜上来了，路德维希开始一边对付弗朗西斯推荐的芦笋，一边开始郑重思考说些什么。座位安排上他和弗朗西斯面对面，经纪人安东尼奥就坐在他的右手边。看到这个德国小伙窘迫的样子，西班牙人拍了拍他的肩引起他的注意，给他叉了一片卷着蜜瓜的生火腿。  
路德维希灵机一动。  
“您最早期的那些作品！我是个做事喜欢由始而终的人，所以我先欣赏了那一些。坦白说，我在那些作品里已经看见了您今日的才华。”  
“您是说过去我和安东尼奥的那些小录像吗？真能找到的话肯定费了一番工夫吧，我们当初的发行量不是很大。所以您喜欢那种风格吗？”  
路德维希愣住了。弗朗西斯好奇地看向他，同时直接从安东尼奥的盘子里叉走又一片火腿，塞进嘴里嚼着的同时也仍然目不转睛地盯着他。霍兰德也看着他，面带嘲讽，针对他的弄巧成拙。  
“…是的，我非常喜欢。”路德维希下意识地回答，捻起餐巾的一角擦了擦嘴，顺便擦去一点慌乱。  
“那我们明天也使用这种风格如何？就当是敬我们共同的第一次。”弗朗西斯拿起酒杯，向着路德维希的方向微微致意，然后仰起脖来一饮而尽。他放下空空如也的杯子，露出满足的表情，探出舌尖舔了舔嘴唇——哪怕当他这么做时，目光也依然黏在路德维希身上。路德维希突然有种错觉，整张桌子乃至于整个餐厅里的人都已经消失了，从霍兰德到安东尼奥，再到钢琴师和那一打子站在他身后准备开嗓的童声合唱圣歌队。他们所有人都消失了，这里只剩下弗朗西斯，和，一丝不挂的路德维希。上帝。路德维希感觉弗朗西斯已经在拿目光来狠狠地操他。而他被固定在这张椅子上，动弹不得，可怜又无助。  
“你可不能喝太多酒呀，弗朗吉。”安东尼奥就在此时接话说，成功地打破了现在这种隐晦挑逗呼之欲出的气氛。他让弗朗西斯成功地收回了目光，把酒杯听话地交给他保管。  
“是的，东尼，我不能喝太多。再顺便注意一下我今晚的菜单好吗？哥哥我最近需要一些身材管理。”  
借着他们俩开始小声讨论卡路里和健身计划的间隙，路德维希向霍兰德投去绝望的眼神。后者从眼睛里挤出微不足道的一点怜悯，用唇语告诉他“至少你获得了这份工作”。  
“唔，贝什米特先生？”  
弗朗西斯在桌子那头叫他了。路德维希反射性地噌一声转回来坐好，应道：“Oui, Sir?”  
“用不着那么叫我，先生。”弗朗西斯忍俊不禁，“我听东尼说，您是个彻头彻尾的素人？我是指，没有过拍摄经验，也没有过，嗯，您知道的。是这样吗？”  
“…是的。所以我确信自己一定能从您身上学到很多东西，波诺弗瓦先生，我——”  
“哥哥我不知道霍兰德究竟是怎么和你形容我的，但哥哥我真的不是那种以欺压人为乐的业内前辈。我给你买这顿晚饭，你努力试着把我想象的友好一点，好吗亲爱的？明天我要做你的男朋友，你可千万别在镜头前露出那种仿佛是我持枪闯进来把你绑在椅子上准备大卸八块的表情啊。”弗朗西斯一边说着，一边已经开始站起身来。他现在用的是和刚才完全不同的一种腔调：虽然同样是在笑着，但现在嘴角的弧度要温和很多。安东尼奥像对待女士那样彬彬有礼地为弗朗西斯拉开椅子，他在经过路德维希身边时友好地拍了拍德国人那壮硕宽阔的上臂，“霍兰德知道怎么把账单寄给东尼。明天见。”  
弗朗西斯迈着轻快的步伐带着安东尼奥离开了。路德维希感到如释重负，站起身来时才意识到自己的衬衫后背已经被汗浸湿了。霍兰德同他相反，心情愉快地哼着一支船歌点燃烟斗，可能是因为终于不用再费心思给弗朗西斯物色搭档，也可能是因为他能顺便让弗朗西斯也买下他的晚饭。  
“请你至少告诉我我没有给明天选了什么奇怪的风格。”路德维希的双手撑在桌布上，咬着牙道。  
“没有，你运气不错。”荷兰人心满意足地深深抽了一口，他那远在比利时的妹妹亲手给他晒干的烟草，“我之前跟你说费尔南德斯是波诺弗瓦出道以来的经纪人，其实不止，他还是导演、摄影和他唯一的搭档。那时他们还是大学生，买一台摄像机已经透支掉了他们两个人接下去三个月的午饭。所以他们请不起别的演员，那时波诺弗瓦的所有片子都是情侣家庭录像风格的，设备、场地和效果都相当简陋。”  
“所以，我们明天也要拍，呃，情侣录像风格。”路德维希重复了一遍那个词。  
“差不多。看过剧本了吗？你们要扮演一对热恋中的同居情侣，他第二天就要出差，而你今晚用你的身体给他送行。”  
霍兰德把路德维希送回电梯边，替他摁下按钮——并且居然没为此要小费，路德维希猜他的心情应该好得不得了。  
“我看过了，但那‘剧本’上只有不到五行字……”  
“因为后面就进入正题了，你还在期待什么？如果你是在写色情小说，读者倒是被迫忍受你先写5000来词无关痛痒只偶尔插入个别在非深夜档会被消音的词的剧情，因为反正他们只是读来在候机室打发时间。但视频不一样，我们如果卖给观众一小时的视频，他们不会接受把进度条拖到40来分钟时两个主角才终于脱了裤子——所以，晚安，贝什米特，祝你睡个好觉。明天记得准时，迟到5分钟我就要扣你的钱。”

第二天下午两点，路德维希准时出现在了事务所布置好的摄影棚中。洗过澡，换上浴袍，在休息室装满球灯的镜子前任由化妆师在他脸上自由敷粉时，门再一次被打开了。进来的是弗朗西斯，和他身后帮忙拉着箱子的安东尼奥。弗朗西斯在他身边的另一张梳妆台前坐下，和安东尼奥耳语几句，后者很快就出去了，这时他挽起头发。  
“你好，路易。昨晚睡得好吗？”  
“很好，谢谢你，波……你刚刚叫我什么？”路德维希愣住。  
“‘路易’。我给你取的昵称，不喜欢吗？那么你希望我一会怎么称呼你？”弗朗西斯不以为意地笑着，他把头发扎成一束。化妆师走过来，看了看他那无可挑剔的皮肤和修得恰到好处的眉毛，又走开了。弗朗西斯微笑着向他点头。  
“呃……我觉得路易也挺好。”反正他已经再三警告过霍兰德记得用他的假名了，如果就是路易那也不错。  
路德维希这边的化妆师结束了手上的工作，弗朗西斯开始从头到脚打量他。他们俩现在手上都穿着同款的白色浴袍，倒不是因为别的什么原因，只是因为最方便解决他们俩浴袍下什么都没穿的问题。一个场记——那是路德维希本来极力想争取的位子，敲了敲门喊他们到隔壁房间去。路德维希想起昨晚上是安东尼奥帮弗朗西斯拉的椅子，但现在那西班牙人不在，于是他也抢先站起来，走上前作势也要帮弗朗西斯拉开他现在正坐着的那张。弗朗西斯顿了一下，但很快意识到他是在模仿安东尼奥，于是欣然接受了：“多谢，甜心。你看上去很英俊。”  
“是这样吗？”  
“毋庸置疑！你很上镜，拍出来会很好看的。”  
说话间他们已经来到了隔壁，正式的拍摄现场。设备没有路德维希之前想象中的那么多，因为伪录像风格基本上只需要固定机位，偶尔再来几个特写。但工作人员还是很多，路德维希在他们中只认得安东尼奥和霍兰德（一想到霍兰德作为他的经纪人必须全程守在这里，路德维希就开始怀疑他全程究竟能否硬的起来）。房间正中央是布置温馨的卧室一角，床头灯、席梦思，任何一个正常家庭里该有的摆设都在这里应有尽有。他略显绝望地闭上了眼，做了几个深呼吸，视死如归地被弗朗西斯拉到大席梦思床垫上坐下。  
该死，他昨晚真该用比电梯还快的速度冲回房间，拿了钱包和行李就跑，只要临走前不忘了把违约金拍在霍兰德手上就行。  
在床垫上他们的手边，放着两个文件夹。弗朗西斯拿起了其中一个，并示意路德维希拿起另一个。他迷惑不解地拿起来，打开，里面只有一页字迹密密麻麻的纸和一支铅笔。路德维希把纸抽出来时，弗朗西斯凑到他身边，低声向他解释：  
“路易，这些是我们的同意事项清单。你能够接受我们做什么，就在上面画个圈。完全不能接受，就画个叉。”  
清单上面列的名目又多又细，路德维希才扫了一眼就险些窒息过去。上面每一个句子都以“您能否接受……？”开头，其中甚至包含一些他根本闻所未闻的名词。至于问题的细致程度，则精确到了同一件事分为“您能否接受为对手演员口交？”和“您能否接受对手演员为您口交？”这种匪夷所思的地步。路德维希用眼角余光注意到弗朗西斯选得快极了，他的那张纸上满是圆圈，还有闲工夫往嘴里塞了两粒疑似薄荷糖的浅绿色小圆片。路德维希抓紧时间强撑着画了些圈。然后他们在最下方签字，互相交换，再统一交给经纪人保管。  
“如果你觉得不行，就说‘海滩’。”弗朗西斯突然说。  
“什么？”  
“‘海滩’，我们的安全词，以防做的太过火让你感觉不舒服了。除此之外你说什么我都不会停下的，只要还在你刚刚画圈的范围内。”弗朗西斯转向路德维希，“你准备好开始了吗？”  
“嗯，啊，我想是的。”  
路德维希不安地频频瞟向摄像机，弗朗西斯注意到了这点，轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀以示安慰。  
“嘿，哥哥我会照看好你的，好吗？只要照我说的去做。”  
霍兰德说的被波诺弗瓦无情刷掉的那19个人都是真实存在的吗？单看他现在和蔼又充满鼓励的神色，路德维希真不能相信他会有那么难缠。他用力点了点头。  
拍摄工作就从这里正式开始了。路德维希靠坐在大床正中央，一个预先调好机位的地方，等待着弗朗西斯装模作样地从看似是浴室实则后面只有超出布景外空地的一扇门内走出来，把绑起的头发解开，甩一甩。镜头追着他，和他浴袍下露出的一双长腿，一直延展到床边。他爬上床，先亲昵地吻了一吻路德维希的额头。  
“……你还没有走我就已经开始想你了。”路德维希机械性地任弗朗西斯把他楼进怀里，他的鼻尖现在正和另一个男人的胸毛近距离抵着。大学时他曾经参加过话剧团，感谢上帝这段经历让他至少不会僵硬到说不出台词。  
“我也一样，宝贝。我有个好主意，你想听听吗？”弗朗西斯用双手捧起他的脸，深情无比地说道。  
“什么？”  
“我在想我们今晚做爱的时候为何不在那边摆一台摄像机把一切都录下来呢？你和我可以在相隔两地的这几周里用它回味这一天晚上。”  
“好啊，快点吧，求你了。”路德维希的声线里带着一丝微妙的颤抖。出于紧张，但没关系，后期修音时完全可以解读成渴望。  
当路德维希意识到自己正在初次和男人接吻时，弗朗西斯的舌尖已经富有侵略性地攻进了他的齿间。他吻得相当投入，甚至可以说是恶狠狠地吸吮着路德维希的嘴唇。他们的姿势怪异地扭曲着，弗朗西斯把几乎全身的重量都压在路德维希身上，但却不允许他再向后倒，倚靠在松软的大枕头上。他只能僵硬地挺直腰板坐着，揪乱弗朗西斯胸前的衣襟，把他的整个浴袍扯散下来，露出更多卷曲胸毛和两个浑圆的、脱了衣服才能觉察到上臂肌肉的存在的肩膀。弗朗西斯的舌头勾住他的，有意引导他把舌尖热情地伸出口腔之外。这吻夸张极了，路德维希的嘴唇没过多久就被水声滋润得通红，被法国人催赶着，在唇与唇快节奏的相合相分间来不及吞咽下去的唾液沾在了嘴角上。另一人的胡渣总是有意无意擦蹭过他的下巴，从而提醒他正在亲吻的这么一对柔软的嘴唇实际上违背他的性取向。他们亲吻得这么激烈，主要还是因为方便镜头拍摄取个近景。路德维希紧紧闭着眼睛，把一切注意力都放在另一人身上，好忽略一个价值两万八的眼睛正在不远处一眨不眨地盯着他们的事实。尽管他已经足够专注了，却还是没能在弗朗西斯的嘴里尝到任何类似薄荷的味道。  
一轮漫长的亲吻结束了。弗朗西斯一边继续不住地吻他，一边轻轻推了一下他的肩膀，示意他终于可以躺下去了。路德维希的上半身如蒙大赦。他睁开眼，赤裸着的弗朗西斯跪在一丝不挂的他身前，摁住他的膝盖向两边分开，他那不容抗拒的手掌提醒着他应将自己的腿张大到极限，好彻底露出整个私密部位，洗澡时刚刚剃了毛，此刻光溜溜如同初生婴儿。  
弗朗西斯跪着向后退了一点，俯下身。路德维希的心脏怦怦跳着，呼之欲出，本能地要把眼睛闭上。  
法国人突然出了声。  
“嘿，宝贝，看过来……你这儿多美啊。别老看那个摄影机，它难道能比我更好看吗？”  
弗朗西斯用了一种巧妙的即兴方式提醒路德维希注意在镜头面前表现自然，这让路德维希很感谢他。他用手肘撑在床垫上，意识到对方正准备做什么。他刚刚是圈了这个吗？妈的，他居然刚刚圈了这个！  
没有太多时间给路德维希继续做自我心理建设和自我咒骂，弗朗西斯已经把单边（靠近镜头的那半边）垂下的头发撩起，拨到耳后，紧接着把头埋进了路德维希两条绷紧的大腿间。他用湿润的、像猫那样的粉红色舌头试探性舔了一圈路德维希的龟头，引起后者压抑着的震颤，逼得弗朗西斯被迫再次稍稍退开来履行前辈责任：“甜心，让我知道你有多喜欢这个，好吗？”  
这意思是让他不要忍耐，甚至放荡一点。路德维希觉得自己尽力了。  
“哈……嗯……那，你能舔它吗，从前到后……”  
弗朗西斯真的照他说的去做了。他灵巧的舌头不知疲倦地游走在隐约翘起的粗壮颈体上，以他柔软的嘴唇含住顶端，逐渐往下，路德维希觉得自己肯定已经顶到了他的喉咙。但弗朗西斯没有干呕的迹象，一点也没有。他把整根含着的东西吐出来时，它已经变得湿哒哒的，除了从温热口腔中挟带出的津液，自身也正分泌出些说不清道不明的东西。被整个儿包裹的感觉真的很不错，路德维希发出气音：“我还想要……”  
“好，宝贝。但是我要开始收利息了。”  
路德维希不知道弗朗西斯到底在调侃什么，他能感觉到对方再一次专心致志地在拉近的镜头前舔舐他。他现在已经完全挺了起来，以至于弗朗西斯甚至可以把脑袋偎依在他的大腿内侧，然后一边反复含进吐出，再一边用手掌上下摩挲他饱满的阴茎。弗朗西斯的技术很好，所以只要努力不去想霍兰德正在通过监视器看这里，路德维希很有自信自己能圆满结束工作。  
——一直到弗朗西斯的嘴唇偏离了轨道开始。他的吻奇妙地下移了：从阴茎根部，到两个硕大的囊袋，他的吻一路往后移动着，最后在中途的某个点停了下来。最后的视频成品不会剪掉弗朗西斯伸长了胳膊去打开床头柜抽屉，从里面够东西这一段。路德维希注意到他拿出了一个小瓶子，用拇指顶开瓶盖，从里面挤出了很多粘稠的透明液体流到手上。  
“别心急，你是个乖孩子，路易。我马上就会给你你最想要的。”  
我最想要马上拿到那个装着工资的牛皮纸信封然后走人。这种话路德维希当然只会放在心底想想，他的即兴功底真的很差，只能努力从喉咙里挤出一些让他听上去稍微可怜一点的声音：  
“快点……哈……啊……不管是什么，我好想要……”  
他就不该说“whatever”这个词。弗朗西斯的嘴角诡异地弯了起来，他把他沾满了液体的那只手向着路德维希的身下探去，温柔地抚摸那里存在着的一个隐秘穴口，把大量润滑油抹在上面。好冰。一根裹满了散发着甜腻味道的润滑剂的手指有恃无恐地捅了进来。更冰凉了。伴随着手指缓慢地抽插进出，更多黏稠液体被送入那个狭窄的甬道。没过多久路德维希就感觉自己的后面涨得厉害，那种冰凉得令人倒吸一口寒气的感觉没有了，却也不是因为被他的体温所烘热了，而是一种更为滚烫的热度代替火焰吞噬了他的下半身和大腿内侧——凡是被刚才那种液体所沾到的地方，现在都火辣得不行。  
弗朗西斯一直在观察着路德维希的反应，他用两根手指把穴口撑开，好让摄像机亲眼看到穴道的皮肤像快要滴血了那样嫣红透底，再轻而易举地插进去两根，这一回目标明确，直接弯曲了指节，摁压路德维希体内的某一点。  
德国人在无意识间叫出了一声。  
“甜心，哥哥的大宝贝，小狗狗……”弗朗西斯的英语在这一刻好得出了奇，无数种花样纷呈的昵称被他不假思索地脱口而出，“哥哥我也硬得难受了，让我现在就狠狠地插到你这个淫贱的小洞里面去，好不好？”  
路德维希刚想艰难地点一点头，再配合着说两句荤话作为回应，目光就被某个让他难以忽视的东西吸走了。他混沌的脑子在顷刻间一片清明，意识到“二十年来名震西欧的色情片演员”必然有其天赋异禀的地方，嗯，最典型的，就比如说尺寸。  
他的上一任女友总说他让她很疼。这一刻亲眼看到之后，路德维希觉得弗朗西斯能比他更过分。  
海滩。理智在他的大脑里尖叫着。海滩！  
来了个多巴胺踢了理智一脚。去你妈的，Vive la France！  
最终路德维希晃着脑袋，做出一种车载太阳花般似是而非的点头动作。弗朗西斯把他的那根东西抵住了他的入口，他挤了进来，浅浅插入一点，对情欲充满渴望的小口软弱无助地包裹住入侵者。  
“好疼……”路德维希下意识地退缩了。弗朗西斯用手指轻柔却坚定地封住他的唇。  
“我们做了好多次，每一次你都还是这么紧……真棒。”弗朗西斯温柔地感叹着，说的像真的一样。他拍了拍路德维希的腰侧，示意他再抬高一些。出于照顾拍摄效果的考虑，尽管可能损坏体验感，他们也只能用一种非常扭曲的姿势交合——以及其他五种比这更扭曲没人性的姿势。对，他们要尝试六种体位，来做同一件事情，就像故意设一个二元一次方程，只为了算出1+1=2。  
那种润滑剂应该是特制的，很有魔力，总之没过多久路德维希甚至就意识不到疼了。哪怕弗朗西斯整根没入他的体内，他也只感觉自己被填满了，仅此而已。倒不如说很有一种快感，就好像连他空虚的灵魂都被这尊法国巨炮给变得充实了。硬邦邦的炮管直挺挺地就压在他那弯曲两下指节即可触碰到的敏感凸起上，在每一次用力的抽插中都狠狠地从那儿碾过去。路德维希叫出了声，一次又一次。  
“哈啊……好棒……求你了，呜，弗朗西斯……我会死过去的……”路德维希恳求着。  
“你也好棒，路易，亲爱的。你里面在吸我呢，你注意到了吗？”弗朗西斯在他耳边低沉地喘息着，“我们来试试看今晚把你操到里面全是我怎么样？多到要流出来……现在先夹紧了，宝贝，你湿的太过分了，你是不是不需要润滑剂也能自己有水？”  
他说的没错，路德维希是听到有一阵水声，咕唧咕唧地混合着弗朗西斯的囊袋撞在他紧俏的臀缝上的声音。那可能是伴随着每次抽插和穴口一张一合地收缩从里面流出的多余的润滑液，路德维希感觉它们沿着大腿内侧一滴又一滴地流下来了。他的腿部肌肉块块分明，液滴淌过的难耐让他不自觉地扭动起腰。  
但回去之后他是不是真的该花时间好好思考一下自己的性取向了。否则他怎么会产生想被另一个在此之前素未谋面的男人一直干下去操一整夜的疯狂念头呢？  
路德维希呻吟着，几乎要放肆地喊哑他的嗓子。这全部都出自真情实感，绝无半点演技。弗朗西斯用力扳着他的肩膀，要把他提起来。  
“我要罚你来骑我，你这个表面正经实际放荡的坏孩子，一直到你把自己干的爽到射出来为止，不许碰你自己。听明白了吗，哥哥的德国小母狗？”  
路德维希现在真的一翻身骑到了弗朗西斯身上。他在弗朗西斯的指引下用膝盖骨顶着床单，身体微微前倾，这样更方便好奇的观众看清楚他的屁股是如何吞吐着那根粗大的阳具的。现在他需要自己吃力地加速，节奏慢下来很多。  
“你难道没自信就像刚才那样一直操到我高潮吗？别罢工了，法国佬！还是你觉得我应该自己找地方，因为你在床上也迷路？”一种打从心底涌起的奇怪冲动让路德维希对着弗朗西斯抱怨起来，也许是因为他想证明即使是小母狗，训练有素的德国牧羊犬也是会龇牙的。  
“噢！路易，路易，哥哥可怜的小路易哟。后面得不到满足就会开始乱发脾气吗？哥哥我真的很心疼你一副快要急哭出来了的样子。好吧，乖，过来，你到这里跪下来，我要顺顺你的毛，然后让你真的哭出来。”  
天花板与床垫再一次翻转了。这一回路德维希再一次被弗朗西斯狠狠压在床垫上凶猛地亲吻，从背后被用力贯穿。弗朗西斯还在短暂思考如何照顾机位，坐在不远处的导演忍不住喊了一声咔。弗朗西斯立刻拔了出来，路德维希这时才意识到他有多么筋疲力尽，近乎虚脱，距离在另一个人的怀抱里因极乐而休克只有一步之遥。  
“休息15分钟吧。波诺弗瓦先生，贝什米特先生，您不认为您二人有些，过于投入状态了吗？”导演迟疑着问道。  
弗朗西斯坐在床边，接过安东尼奥递给他的水瓶喝了一口，侧过头来望望还在艰难地试图从床垫上爬起身来的路德维希，眨了眨眼睛，笑了。  
“别管他。”弗朗西斯说，“你是个很棒的演员，考虑在这行多待一段时间吗？之后我会让东尼给你我的名片的。”

再一次，路德维希接到了他哥哥基尔伯特打来盛情邀请他去芭提雅海滩仅穿沙滩裤一起欣赏成排成排黑肤比基尼美女的电话。他躺在阳伞下的躺椅上，有些心虚地捏了捏眉心。  
“呃，谢谢你，哥哥。”他迟疑着说道，“但我最近真的不太想脱衣服了……而且，我想我也不需要更多海滩。”  
“为什么这么说？你去当脱衣舞男了？”基尔伯特自以为幽默地说，并抢先放肆地大笑起来。路德维希被自己呛住了，他猛烈地咳嗽。  
“……怎么会！我只是……我听了你的建议，已经不去想工作的事了。现在和一个朋友在尼斯度假，所以我已经有足够的海滩和……美女了。我们今天就先说到这吧哥哥下次再聊好吗我爱你。”  
路德维希的语速骤然加快。他猛地挂上了电话，然后摁住了弗朗西斯从隔壁躺椅上悄悄探过来伸进他沙滩裤的那一只手。

FIN/ENDE


End file.
